All she ever Wanted
by Nishu96
Summary: The young Queen Nehellenia wishes for nothing more than a Friend and after she met a certain somebody, she believes her Dream has finally come true, but for some reason the person disappears and she is left alone. Several years later their paths cross again, but will some happenings seperate them once more? [Nehellenia x OC]
1. A new beginning

**[A/N: Hey guys! I´ve been watching Sailor Moon lately and well, I thought it would be nice to write a little Story for this Fandom as well. Since I haven´t seen so many Storys about Nehellenia I decided to write one about her, but also beause I had a bit sympathie for her ^-^ This starts after Sailor Moon gave her a second chance in her childhood, so it´s based on the Anime :D Well, I hope you´ll enjoy reading it and it would be nice if you could tell me what you think about it and if it´s worth Continuing!] **

* * *

**Chapter 1 ~ A new beginning**

Nehellenia´s P.O.V

"Mhm…"

I woke up in the Morning and opened slowly my eyes, while I then strechted myself a little bit and yawned. Normally it was my Maids task to get me out of the bed, but sometimes it was nice just to lay there and to daydream about the things I wished to come true. One of those dreams I had was to have a Friend, somebody who could play with me and share some time with me_. I wonder if this wish will be granted soon…_

Some time later came my Maid, whoes name was Umiko, into my room, giving me a friendly smile. Umiko was a nice elder women, with wrinkles around her blue eyes and grey hair which she most likely wore as a bun.

"Good Morning your Majesty, you´ve been awake earlier than usual as I can see."

She opened the curtains, while I crawled out of my large bed, standing then on my soft red carpet. While she started to take off my white Nightgown, she told me about my exercises for today, like learning how to read and write, how to play the Piano and my dance lesson. Being a royal was sometimes a bit exhausting, but bearable and since I had the rest of the day for myself, I couldn´t really complain.

Umiko dressed me then in my favorite dress, which was black and white, and did then my bluish hair into two pigtails. Afterwards she brought me into the dinning room, where I then ate my breakfast in silence, until it was time for my first lesson.

I walked down the hallway and into my classroom, where my teacher had already been waiting for me. Daisuke greeted me, while I then sat down at the table, paying attention to the blonde man infront of me. Though I was still pretty young, I didn´t have much problems with writing nor reading, but therefore with the Piano and the dance lessons. I didn´t know why, but both of those things were harder to learn than people may thought, so that I was happy when I had been done with both of those things.

During afternoon I sat outside in the garden, throwing my red ball against the wall, which framed the Palace from the rest of the Kingdom. Since I had nobody to play with, I most likely had to employ myself, but got used to it, though I wouldn´t have been mad if somebody came who would´ve been willing to play with me.

All of a sudden, while I wasn´t concerned, I accidently threw the ball above the wall and became lightly despaired. It was way too high for me to climb over it and to get my ball back, so that I then sat down on the light green gras and felt tears in my eyes.

"Ouch!"

Something hit me on the head and as I looked around, I saw that it was my ball, but wondered then who gave it back to me. Hesitantly I asked:

"Hello? Is there anybody?"

Nobody gave me a reply and I picked my ball back up, while I then decided to go back inside of the palace as I suddenly heard somebody yelling:

"Wait!"

* * *

**[A/N: I know this Chapter wasn´t sooo long, but the next one will be longer I guess :D]**


	2. A fateful Meeting

**Chapter 2 ~ A fateful Meeting**

Nehellenia´s P.O.V

Curiously I looked at the wall, as I then saw somebody climbing above it. With widened eyes I examined the person, who jumped down and stood now just a few inches away from me. It was a boy, maybe one or two years older than me, with dark brown hair which nearly reached his shoulders and beautiful emerald eyes. His clothes appeard quiet ragged and he was barefoot, which gave me the suspicion that he probably belonged to one of the poor districts in the Kingdom. He also seemed to examine me and asked then with a light smirk:

"Who are you?"

My cheeks flushed into a slight pink and I answered:

"N- Nehellenia and you?"

"Yuudai…"

He then walked past me and examined the Palace as well as the rest of the garden.

"Are you living here Brat?"

"Hey who are you calling a Brat? You´re not much older than me!"

His smirk became larger and he said sarcastically:

"Oh I´m sorry Milady, may I could ask you now if you live here?"

He bowed lightly and I had to giggle, due to the fact that he said that with such a funny voice.

"Yes, I live here…"

"Hmm so you´re a Royal…"

The smirk he had disappeard and he narrowed his eyes a little bit, which gave me a ligh uneasy feeling. He then walked back to the wall and uttered:

"I´ll go now, since I just wanted to know what laid behind the wall, so goodbye…"

"No, please!"

Desperatly I grabbed Yuudai on his arm, while he gave me a lightly confused and pissed glance.

"What?"

"C- Can´t you stay a little bit longer and play with me?"

His emerald eyes glarred at me before he wrenched my hand away and took a step back.

"No, I can´t, because I won´t waste my time with somebody like _you_…"

A little bit shocked I asked:

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I dislike Royals, since they don´t know what it feels like to fight for their survival day in day out. You´re just one of those spoiled Brats, who just thinks about herself and that is pissing me off!"

He was about to go, while tears ran down my face and as he saw it, he stopped and looked at me. Sobbing I said:

"W- Who gives you the right to judge about others like that? You don´t even know me, but you believe you do just because of my status. Honestly, that doesn´t make you better than anybody else!"

I whiped my tears away and turned away from him, as he suddenly grabbed me on my arm. He sighed and responded:

"Fine, I´ll play with you…"

With a smile I grabbed Yuudai´s hand and dragged him with me, while I could assume that he had a quiet annoyed expression on his face. I didn´t mind, at least I´d have somebody to play with even if it was just for a short while.

Yuudai sat down on the gras, while we then played with my ball. It was way more amusing to throw it to another person than just against the wall and I couldn´t remember the last time I had that much fun. Even Yuudai had a light smile on his lips after a while, but it somekind of distracted me because I couldn´t stop looking at him. _How strange…_

As the sun started then setting, he stood up and streched himself a bit while he said:

"Well, it´s time for me to go…"

A bit blushed I asked him nervously:

"Will we see each other again?"

For a while he just looked at me, before he answered hesitantly:

"Maybe, but I won´t promise it…"

I jumped on him and hugged him tightly, while he tried to get me off him.

"H- Hey what are you doing?!"

When I looked up to him, I saw that he also was lightly blushed and I gave him a bright smile.

"I´ll wait for you…"

A light sigh escaped out of his mouth and he mumbled:

"Those children nowadays…"

With this statement he pulled himself back up the wall and disappeard behind it. Smiling and with a good feeling inside I went back into the palace, while Umiko then wondered about my happy expression.

"Did something happen your Majesty?"

"No, nothing…"

I decided to keep it as a secret for now, since there was the posibility that Umiko would´ve forbid me to see him again, due to the fact that he was a stranger and probably a boy from the streets.

During evening while I laid in my bed, I could just think about Yuudai. _I hope he´ll come again, I felt so well while he was around…_

Since I never really had a real friend, it was such a pleasure for me to meet him, even though he said he didn´t like Royals. _I´ll prove him wrong! I´ll show him that I´m a good person!_

* * *

The next few days he didn´t show up, and my mood became worser with every day that passed. _I know he said he wouldn´t promise that he comes, but still…_

As the sun was setting, I sighed and was about to go back inside of the Palace, but I stopped as I heard somebody calling:

"Are you there?"

I recognized the voice immediately and my heartbeat became faster, while I said:

"Yes, I´m here!"

Yuudai crawled above the wall and I couldn´t describe how happy I was to see him again, but as he stood then infront of me I was shocked.

"What happened to you?"

He was full with bruises and he had a black eye. It seemed to emberass him a bit, because he looked down to the ground and whispered:

"It is nothing…"

With worry in my eyes I glanced at him and as he noticed it, he smiled.

"I didn´t though you really would wait for me…"

"Of course I did, I thought we could become friends…"

The look in his eyes told me that he was obviously very surprised about what I said, but it then changed into a soft glance.

"Why not, you seem to be nicer than I expected…"

"Really?"

He nooded and I smiled brigthly, while I then embraced him. This time he didn´t try to get me off, on the contrary, he even stroked slightly above my back.

"Listen Nehellenia, I have to go now…"

"When will you come back?"

"I- I don´t know…"

"But you will or not?"

"Yes, I promise I will…"

With a smile he said goodbye to me and went then away. That was the last time I saw him for a long long time.

* * *

**[A/N: Hey, I hope you liked the 2nd Chapter! Thanks LoveInTheBattleField for your Review and the nice Poem! Reviews are very appreciated!]**


	3. An unexpected Return

**Chapter 3 ~ An unexpected Return**

Nehellenia´s P.O.V

~ 10 years later ~

My gaze wandered bored through the Throne hall with my head resting on my palm, while I listened to the endless long blabbering of my so called tutor. Since I wasn´t 18 by now, I had to talk with him about all my decisions I´d make, but honestly, there weren´t really _that _much important things to decide. _I´m glad when I turn 18 in a few weeks…_

The red haired male seemed to notice my daydreaming, so that he cleared his throat and said:

"Your Majesty, this might seem boring to you, but it´s for your own good, since you soon will have to decide and make all those things on your own."

Urgently he glanced at me with his dark green orbs, but I nooded just half heartedly and was then again lost in my thoughts. It was somekind of strange when I thought about it that I soon would be the Queen of a whole Kingdom and that their well-being laid in my hands. _What if I fail?_

Secretly I sometimes wished to have a normal life, where I could decide on my own what I want to become and would´ve more freedom than I had now. _Maybe I´d have some friends then as well…_

I still felt lonely somekind of, though I had now a few acquaintace, but they were all just snobby and arrogant, so that I didn´t really see them as friends. All of a sudden cracked the entrance door open, and I looked curiously at the Captain of the Royal guard, who approached me and my tutor, while he bowed down as soon as he stood infront of the Throne.

"What is the matter?"

Asked my red headed watchdog, and the Captain replied:

"I need your Majesty to make a decision about a Criminal we cought."

"Then bring him here and tell us about his Crime."

That was one of the tasks I disliked, since I didn´t like to punish people nor to send them to prison. A few minutes later came two more guards inside of the room, with a boy who they held tightly on both arms. He seemed to try to resist against them, since they had to drag him near me.

"This young man tried to steal something from a Jewelry Shop, which was worth quiet a lot. Now it´s up to your Majesty to decide what we´ll do with him."

I examined the young man, who was forced to kneel on the ground. He had brown hair, which was medium length and unkempt, while his bangs nearly covered his eyes. As I saw them, beautiful emerald eyes, I felt a slight stich in my heart. _N- No, it can´t be true or is it?_

He glanced with anger in his eyes up to me, while I wondered if this could really be Yuudai. _I haven´t seen him for 10 years now, is that really him?_

Before I could say anything, replied my tutor for me:

"Throw him into the Dungeon, your Highness doesn´t have time for such scum like him."

The young man tried with all his might to escape the tight grips of the guards, who dragged him into the direction of the exit, while I watched him with lightly widened eyes. _I have to find out if it is him at any cost!_

During the whole day I couldn´t think about anything else than this young man who had so much similaritys with Yuudai, so that my tutor, Mebuki, scolded at me nearly the whole time for being inattentive. I didn´t mind it that much and just ignored his endless long speeches.

* * *

When it became finally Night, I sneeked out of my room, dressed in a black cloak with a hood on, and made my way towards the Dungeon. It was quiet cold and somekind of scary down there, but I tried to suppress my fear and walked bravely forward. Gasthly moans came from people inside of the cells, what gave me an uneasy feeling inside. _I wonder if it was a good idea to come down here all alone…_

With the burning torch I held in my hand, I light up some of the small cells to find the person I was looking for, and finally, nearly at the end of the corridor, I had found him. He leand with his back on the wall, his eyes closed and a pissed expression on his face. To get his attention I cleared my throat, but he just gave me a short glance before he turned back and continued with dozing. Hesitantly I asked:

"H- Hey, I wanted to know if your name is coincidentally Yuudai?"

With narrowed eyes he glarred at me, seemingly examining me from top to bottom, while he then asked grumpily:

"Who wants to know that?"

"Nehellenia…"

As an answer he just snorted and replied:

"I don´t know anybody with such a name and now get lost."

Unwilling to give up so easily, I responded:

"You do know me Yuudai! Can´t you remember, we played together when we were younger and you told me that we were friends from that day on? You promised you´d come back and I´ve been waiting for you this whole time!"

I gave him an urgentle look, while a light smirk appear on his lips.

"Indeed, I once knew a little sassy brat who also was a little crybaby…"

Huffily I glanced into his cell and exclaimed:

"And I once knew a grumpy unfriendly boy who was also quiet impudent towards others!"

His smirk grew wider, while he stood up and placed himself infront of me, just the lattice parting us from each other. His emerald orbs gazed at me, while I had to gulp. _He is so close…_

"Well, _your Highness_, what are you planning to do with me, now that you know who I am?"

"Uhm-"

I didn´t really thought about what I´d do if he was really Yuudai, but a sudden idea popped up in my mind and I said smiling:

"Become a Servant at the palace, at least until the Guards believe that you won´t steal any more things…"

All of a sudden he started laughing loudly and replied:

"A- Are you serious? Me and working for a Royal like you? You must be really stupid to think that I´d do that…"

I raised a brow at him and responded:

"Well, if you prefer staying here in this small cell, then I think I´m wasting my time with you anyways…"

We starred each other in the eyes for a while, before he sighed and scratched annoyed the back of his head.

"I guess I could give it a try, but don´t expect me to be very obedient…"

With a small smile I replied:

"I didn´t thought that for a second…"

* * *

**[A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but here´s finally Chapter 3 :) I hope you enjoyed reading it and thanks to LoveInTheBattleField and Dark Moon Ministry for the Reviews, I´m glad that you liked it :D]**


End file.
